spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Leader Plankton!
This article is about the spin-off series. For the character, see Leader Plankton. Leader Plankton! is a popular spin-off series created by Travisplatypus and produced by Pineapple Entertainment. It takes place in another dimension where Plankton is the leader. The series will have 4 seasons and a total of 105 episodes, with a movie ending the series. Episodes Note: Bold indicates a crossover. Season 1 *The Take Over! (pilot; first episode written by Travisplatypus) *Stuck On The Moon *The Search For Patrick *Life As A Prisoner *Squirrel And Plankton Fight (first episode of 2012 LPSM) *The Big Cook-Off *SpongeBob Escapes *The Mystery of the Black Sponge *Wanted: The Black Sponge *Moon Races *An Unwanted Visitor *The New Moonian Baby *Trip To The Moon (last episode of 2012 LPSM) *Back To The Ruled Ocean *The Universe Traveler (season finale) Season 2 *Plankton's Big Birthday Bash (first episode of Season 2; first episode written by IHeartSpongeBob) *Prehistoric Plankton (first episode of Season 2 to be written by Travisplatypus) *Ocean Fright Night of Doom (Halloween Special) *Beach Day *The No Thanks-Giving Gifts To Leader Plankton Special (Thanksgiving Special) *The Fight Against Bubble Buddy *The Leader Plankton! Christmas Special (Christmas Special, written by Travisplatypus,IHeartSpongeBob, and SpongeTechX; first episode written by SpongeTechX.) *It's Almost A New Year! (New Year's Eve Special) *It's a Ruling New Year! (New Year's Special) *New Nicknames *Stalker Sweethearts (Valentine's Day Special) *The Black Sponge Is At It Again *The New Cafeteria *Sandy's Easter Friend of Doom (Easter Special) *4 Out of 4: Admin Status *Clem vs. Sheldon *The Powerful Chum *Moonian Invasion *Rocket Building *Universe Traveling *The Moon's War *Clammy Chips *Quag Is Growing Up *Wrestling The Gloopians (First LP! Summer Special) *Strict Plankton Diet *Young Leader *The Team Up! *Leader Plankton's The Take Over! Play (Anniversary Special) *Twina Testing *Zombie *Ghostly Plankton Season 3 *Escaping The Cliff's Death (first episode of Season 3) *Stuck On The Moon Again Film In 2012, Travisplatypus announced that there will be a theatrical movie as the finale of the series. DVDs *Leader Plankton!: The Complete First Season Trivia *Season 2 has the most specials and events in the series so far. *Everybody who works on this show is, or has been, an admin on this wiki. Accolades Overall Summery }}" class="yes table-yes2"| }}}} |} }}" class="no table-no2"| } |} }}" class="partial table-partial"| } |} 37 accolades overall List References *'*'''Announced recently; voting not open yet; voting not closed yet *1 = "The Big Cook-Off" *2 = Travisplatypus *3 = "Plankton's Big Birthday Bash"† *4 = "Ocean Fright Night of Doom"† *5 = "The No Thanks-Giving Gifts To Leader Plankton Special"† *6 = Travisplatypus (Leader Plankton!, ''SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show)† *7 = IHeartSpongeBob (Leader Plankton!, When Sponges Go Bad)† *8 = SpongeTechX (Leader Plankton!, Bikini Bottom High)† *9 = Leader Plankton *10 = Black Sponge *11 = IHeartSpongeBob (Leader Plankton!, When Sponges Go Bad, The New Adventures of the IJLSA, Atlantis Adventures) *12 = Dillon9988 (Leader Plankton!, SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show, Bikini Bottom Chronicles, Bikini Bottom High) *13 = Unnamed Leader Plankton! Future Film *14 = SpongeTechX *15 = William Leonard *16 = IHeartSpongeBob (Leader Plankton!, When Sponges Go Bad, The New Adventures of the IJLSA, Atlantis Adventures, Fish Row)∑ *17 = "The Leader Plankton! Christmas Special" ∑ *18 = Travisplatypus ∑ *19 = IHeartSpongeBob (Leader Plankton!, When Sponges Go Bad, The New Adventures of the IJLSA, Atlantis Adventures, Fish Row) *'†' http://www.surveymonkey.com/s/JPFNWQV *'∑' http://www.surveymonkey.com/s/Y2L5W2Q Gallery Exc.png|Your series is Exceedingly Entertaining! Patrick Approved Award 2.png|This series has been Patrick Approved! :D TOGOOD2.jpg|Your show is "to good!" :3 Krabby Patty Award.jpg Moar_Award_LP!.png|We hope to see "moar" of this spin-off! Squilliams favorite.jpg|This Series has own the Squilliam's Favorite Award! :) Because this series cause Squilliam to Faint! Just Cool Award 4.JPG|This series is Just Cool. LP! Gold Award.png|This series has won the Gold Award of the MMXII Spin-Off Awards! TKKPA.jpg|This spin-off is the winner of Choice Special in the Spring 2013 Krusty Krab Pizza Awards! WS4A1.png|''Leader Plankton!'' is a hit! Karens_pick.png|This spinoff has won the Karen's Pick Award! Production Crew Creator *Travisplatypus Producers *Travisplatypus *IHeartSpongeBob Directors *Travisplatypus *IHeartSpongeBob Storyboard Director *IHeartSpongeBob Storyboard Artists *IHeartSpongeBob *Travisplatypus Supervising Producers *JCM *IHeartSpongeBob Technical Director *IHeartSpongeBob Creative Director *SpongeTechX Animation Director *William Leonard Writers *Travisplatypus *IHeartSpongeBob *SpongeTechX *William Leonard Title Card Creators *'Travisplatypus' *SpongeTechX *William Leonard *JellyfishJam38 News *The name of the upcoming Leader Plankton! film will be annoucned in Season 3 of Leader Plankton!. *Worthy of Leader Plankton Awards are now being given out. *The Leader Plankton! Summer Specials are now back! *The last episode of Season 2 will air tomorrow! Crazy Poll Are you ready for Season 3? Yes, I can't wait what's in store! Yeah, but I'll miss Season 2 Not really, I like Season 2 No, then the series is closer to ending :( No way! I don't want the series to have a Season 3! Segments *'Leader Plankton Segment (The Take Over - present)' *'Stuck On The Moon Segment (The Take Over - Trip To The Moon)' *'Black Sponge Segment (SpongeBob Escapes - present)' *'Alternate-Dimension Segment (Plankton's Big Birthday Bash - Universe Traveling)' *'Clem vs. Sheldon Segment (The New Cafeteria - Clem vs. Sheldon)' *'The Defeat of Quag (The Powerful Chum - present)' *'The Defeat of Leader Plankton (Moonian Invasion - The Take Over!)' *'The Death of Leader Plankton (Zombie - present)' Rules *No cussing at all! (That means no minor curse words either!) *No gore. *Don't edit episodes that have been created by another user unless you have permission. *Do not edit anything '''Leader Plankton! '''related unless you are an official helper. *No Spamming! Category:Spin-Offs Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Featured Category:Squilliam Fancyson's Favorite Category:Pineapple Entertainment Category:PG Category:Karen's Pick Award Category:Karen's Pick Award Winners